


Time Out

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [23]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightime flight, everyone is happy, it's just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid convinces Hiccup to take a much needed break in form of a nightime flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

"You know if you keep doing that, I'll have no normal hair left." Hiccup pointed out between bites of his chicken leg. Astrid had finished dinner before him and had moved on to her favourite way to pass time, braiding single strands of his hair. 

"You could always open them." Astrid pointed out, tying off the braid she'd been working on and playing with the two other's that were already in his hair. Hiccup just shrugged before swallowing. Astrid let her hands glide along his shoulders, hugging him. "Just admit that you love when I do that." She said with a smile, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

"I love you being so close." Hiccup said, lifting one hand to take hers on his shoulder. "I'll take any excuse you find." He said with a smug grin; of course that earned him a punch to the side. He chuckled. 

"Just look at all of them." Hiccup said, leaning back in his seat, looking down and around the great hall, seeing kids fight over food with baby dragons and fully grown Vikings feed their pets with joyful expressions.   
"They're happy." Astrid said. "Thanks to our great chief." She added, lifting her head to press a soft kiss to her neck. 

"They're happy because no one had the idea to attack us… and it's summer." Hiccup said. 

"Well, if it hadn't been for your ingenious machines and planning, we'd still be scraping ice off most of our homes." Astrid pointed out. Hiccup sighed a little, looking at her. 

"Thanks, I guess." He said and Astrid smiled at him, stretching up to kiss his lips. "How about an evening flight? The sun should do down soon… I know how much you love watching sunset from above the clouds." She said. "And you've been busy, Toothless is missing you." 

"You make a great argument." Hiccup said and stood up, holding out a hand to her. 

 

Toothless jumped in a circle as he saw Hiccup approach. 

"Hey bud." Hiccup laughed as the dragon bumped his head into the Viking's stomach, sending him flying back a few inches. "Okay, let's get up there, huh. I know you've been itching to fly in the dark." Hiccup said, scratching behind the dragon's ears. He climbed onto his back and let out a long breath as they took off, soaring high into the air.

He hadn't even noticed the weight on his chest until it lifted when they broke through the clouds. They were still glowing golden the sun just touching the horizon. Hiccup locked Toothless' tailfin into place and laid down on his back. 

"I've really missed this, bud." He said. "I would live up here, if I could." Toothless answered with a grumble. "I'd apologize for shooting you down but I would've never met you any other way." Toothless made an affronted noise.

"Hey there, chief." Hiccup smiled as he saw Stormfly glide next to them. He sat up a little to look at Astrid. 

"Hello, Milady." He said. 

"This is just stunning." Astrid said. Hiccup looked towards the open see. The sun had started setting and dyed the clouds an incredible beautiful pink. 

"I'll never get used to this sight." Hiccup said. Astrid looked at him, meeting his stare. She blushed a little. He smiled and moved back into a sitting position. He looked over to his lover.

"Race me to the end of the world." Hiccup said. 

"I'm not stupid enough to race a Night Fury. You'll need to ask Snotlout." Astrid said and Hiccup laughed. 

"Come on, give Toothless something to do." He said. Astrid rolled her eyes but flattened her body against Stormfly's back. The dragon took the cue at once, charging forward, building up to her top speed. 

"Alright, bud. Show me your best." Hiccup said, laying down on the dragon's head. Toothless gave a happy grunt and sped up, they'd soon caught up with Astrid and Stormfly and Toothless charged past them. Then they started putting in stunts and loops. 

"Bragging, are you?" Astrid shouted at him and Hiccup grinned. He went through the motions to jump off and Toothless extended the fins lining his spine. 

Hiccup hadn't done this in too long. He hadn't truly felt free in months. He spun around, seeing Toothless glide under him. He whistled and saw the Night Fury angle himself up a little. He smiled and readied himself to get back in his saddle. 

"You definitely improved that." Astrid said as he was back at her side. 

"Thanks." He grinned and they headed back to Berk, the sun had now dipped completely behind the horizon.

They landed on top of the Haddock house, from there they could survey all of the village. 

"It's just beautiful." Hiccup said.   
"It's home." Astrid answered, taking his hand and leaning against his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your precious time. I hope you enjoyed it and I shall boldly ask for one more moment of your day, please leave kudos or even a comment. They are greatly appreciated and nothing will go unread.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
